


【德哈】最愚蠢的一次浪漫

by Cacia1996



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: 含半强制以及哈利性转情节





	【德哈】最愚蠢的一次浪漫

**Author's Note:**

> 含半强制以及哈利性转情节

“嘶——”哈利难受的弓起背趴在办公桌上。  
“怎么了？不舒服吗？”罗恩蹬着办公椅晃到桌前关切地问，虽然自己这个老友从来坐不住，但今上午趴在座位上扭来扭曲的看起来实在是没什么精神，“是不是昨天追捕受的伤？要不要去医院检查一下？”  
罪魁祸首就在医院呢。哈利在心里暗自诽谤，挪了挪身子，衬衣磨在破了皮的乳尖上疼得他呜咽一声，额头抵在桌面上浑身发颤。

昨天哈利出外勤，被刀砍咒在小腹上划了一道，其实也不算多严重的伤，只是位置看着怪吓人的，德拉科给他上药的时候全程阴沉着脸，一句话都没说，一直到晚上回家吃过晚饭也没说话，转身就回了卧室。  
行，是卧室不是书房，那摆明了就是“给你一个哄我的机会”。  
哈利推开房门，德拉科正一本正经坐在床上捧着一本魔药的书。  
“那个......”哈利小心翼翼挪到床边坐下，“我要去洗澡了。”  
“嗯。”德拉科翻了一页，头也没抬。  
“我怕......伤口沾到水。”哈利在心里给自己点了个赞，好样的哈利，你现在为了哄这只金毛混蛋，这种慌撒起来简直得心应手，还伤口沾水呢，德拉科专门给他做的特效药，现在只怕是连道疤都没有了。  
“哦。”德拉科又翻了一页书。  
哈利也忍不住了，扯出那本作为道具的书直接把自己挤进德拉科的双臂之中，贴着他的嘴唇说：“那能不能麻烦主人帮我洗个澡呢？”  
德拉科还是沉着脸没说话，双臂收拢将人禁锢在怀里，一只手从上衣衣摆里伸进去抚摸着哈利的腰袢，不管怀里的人扭着身子在他的小腹上来回磨蹭，面上若无其事地轻舔着送到嘴边的唇瓣。  
亲昵了一阵，哈利明显感觉到德拉科僵硬的身体放松下来，估摸着人也没那么生气了，又亲了他一下，抬起头试探地说：“别生气啦，我这不是好好的，有你呢，我能出什么大事。”  
德拉科翻身将人压在身下，用嘴堵住哈利的话：“还不如当时把你捆起来关在家里，哪都不准你去，就不用像现在这样成天为你担惊受怕。”  
“你才舍不得。”哈利一边接吻一边伸手解开自己的衣扣，露出自己上身光洁的皮肤，“你看，什么事都没有了。”  
德拉科按着哈利的腰，一路往下亲吻，咬住了哈利的乳头，一边用舌头左右舔弄一边还向外轻轻拉扯。  
“嗯啊——轻......轻点。”哈利仰起头，德拉科最近对吮吸他的乳尖突然产生了莫大的兴趣，每一次性事都要从这里开始，前胸的酥麻总是像一串小电流一样，噼里啪啦地窜到全身，让哈利产生一种难以启齿的兴奋。  
“可是你很喜欢不是么。”德拉科玩够了一边，又将另一边被冷落的乳尖含在嘴里，用舌头去逗弄乳孔，好像要从里面吸出点什么汁水，“你看看你多兴奋。”  
边说着话德拉科边伸手探进哈利的裤子，手指抠挖着松软的穴口，已经熟悉了性爱的后穴被这刺激引得一阵收缩，分泌出黏腻的肠液。  
“我自然是舍不得再用铁链，不过让你怀孕也许是个不错的选择？傲罗司一定不会让一个准妈妈去冒险，你就可以安心在家养胎。” 德拉科含着哈利的乳头，又嘬了两口，做出吞咽的动作，用手去揉另一个唇舌照顾不到的乳头，“然后你的胸部会渐渐涨大，会形成奶球，还会涨奶，宝宝不能吃下那么多奶汁，奶水会浸湿衬衣，一个浑身奶香的傲罗，真糟糕。”  
“别......别说了......哈......啊......”哈利想把人从身上推开，可是身体却违背他的意识，手按在德拉科的脑后，说不清是想把人推远还是按住，手指绕着脑后的头发，抬起前胸送进对方的嘴里。  
“奶水涨得你胸口疼，只能哭着求我帮你吸出来。”德拉科顺势褪下哈利的裤子，将他的腿盘在自己腰上，“可是身体里也空虚的要命，急坏夫人了。”  
“说谁是夫人......嗯哈......别闹了......我是不会怀孕的......”哈利一边喘气一边晃动着腰，德拉科说的那些事好像变成了现实，胸口涨涨的，身下又空虚成一片，小穴一收一缩的渴求着被填满，“饶了我吧，我知道错了，想要......”  
德拉科就这么一口一个“夫人”折腾了哈利大半夜，乳尖都被磨破了皮，哄着他用腿用手解决了两次，就是不肯给他个痛快。  
“你以为我不想啊，你腹部的伤，总得明天才能痊愈。”德拉科躺在床上搂着哈利闭着眼说，“也不知道到底是教训你还是惩罚我自己。”

“哈利？哈利！梅林啊！你脸怎么这么红？是不是发烧了？你赶紧回去休息吧，不然你家那位又要来抓人了！”罗恩看着哈利趴在桌子上来回扭着身子，脸上一片通红，额头上都冒出细密的汗珠。  
哈利尴尬地抬起头，昨晚上的记忆让他羞红了脸，德拉科怎么都不肯如他的愿，现在身体里那种被啮咬的空虚好像还在折磨着他。  
“嗯......我......我先回去了。”哈利“噌”一下站起来，低着头往外走，也不管罗恩是何反应。  
太丢脸了......哈利回到庄园捂着脸倒在床上，德拉科最近不知道发什么疯，总是在两个人在做爱的时候说什么想让哈利怀上他的孩子，还有想看哈利给孩子喂奶的话。  
难道说......哈利坐起来，窗前的书桌上摆着一张请帖，是前两天达芙妮送来的，她刚刚生了孩子，请他们出席孩子的洗礼。  
难道说......德拉科是真的想要一个......孩子吗？  
一只猫头鹰飞进卧室，扔下一个包裹打断了哈利的思绪，上面只写了一行字“马尔福庄园收”。  
哈利愣住了。一般德拉科的东西都会送到书房，这个东西怎么会直接送到卧室里来？也没有写收件人......  
哈利犹豫了一下，他无意刺探德拉科的秘密，但是这东西实在是过于蹊跷了，难道是有人要报复？想到这里，哈利抽出魔杖检查了一遍包裹，似乎不是什么违禁物品，但是他还是不放心，毕竟从他们公布关系以来，外界反对的声音就没断过，甚至还有偏激的人冲到圣芒戈去扬言要杀了马尔福，如果这些人真的找到庄园来......哈利没再犹豫，拆开了包裹。  
可是包裹里既不是炸药也不是什么黑魔法的物品......哈利不可思议地看着眼前的连衣裙，梅林啊！德拉科这是......哈利只觉得脑子“嗡嗡”直响，他不知道该从何处想起，只能小心翼翼拿起裙子，结果“啪嗒”一声，掉下两本夹在包裹里的杂志。  
哈利捡起地上的杂志翻了一下，心情更加复杂了，这是两本色情杂志，里面女人的穿着......哈利把两本书丢在一旁，脸上烫得简直可以煎蛋。  
他强迫自己冷静下来。  
德拉科这是出轨了吗？不会的，狡猾的斯莱特林是不可能犯这样的低级错误，如果是出轨，这包裹他是肯定不会大意寄到庄园来，更不会丢进卧室，更何况......哈利想起两人昨日的情事，马尔福虽然顽劣，但是真情实意的和他亲近的。  
可是......哈利又看了一眼旁边的色情杂志......  
难道说，德拉科是想要......想要......哈利悄悄拿起裙子在自己身上比划了一下......梅林啊，上帝啊，苍天啊，大地啊......  
哈利坐在床上努力平复呼吸，所以自己应该怎么办？陪他玩这样一场闹剧吗？  
其实德拉科说关于孩子的事，也不全是玩笑话哈利是知道的。虽然德拉科不是一个有多喜欢孩子的人，但是哈利能够感受到他骨子里那种对于传统家庭的依恋，就像他小时候那样，卢修斯和纳西莎不管对外人有多刻薄，永远都会维护彼此，不管怎么样都是一家人。  
德拉科大概也是喜欢女性的......他念书的时候和潘西在一起过，毕业以后和阿斯托利亚似乎也有过一段恋情......  
可是他和自己在一起以后，除了斯莱特林惯有的刻薄，生活还是很和谐的，尤其是性生活，德拉科根本不需要借助什么色情杂志才能缓解欲望。  
可是德拉科是放弃了家庭，摒弃了生理的本能和自己在一起的，他会不会其实还是很想......哈利只觉得自己脑子搅在一起了。  
他又看了一眼床上的裙子。也许德拉科是真的很想呢？哈利思考了一会，起身走到地下室，这里有一个德拉科存放各类魔药的房间，当时就是在这里找到吐真剂的，他告诉自己，如果，如果在房间里找到了性转药水......哈利心一横，他愿意为了德拉科，就当做是对他昨天夜里的补偿吧。

德拉科把最后一份病例归档整理完，转身把文件放进柜子里，听见身后走进来一个人。  
“下班了，看病的话请去一楼急诊科找值班的治疗师。”德拉科没有回头，冷漠的下逐客令，他又不是什么心怀天下救济苍生的天使，以救死扶伤为己任，他可不想耽误自己一丁点的私人时间，家里还有个人等他回去呢。下午的时候罗恩来过消息了，说哈利不舒服提前回去了，要不是因为下午有科研会和预约的病人，他早就一秒钟都不想呆在这里了。  
身后传来关门声，接着上了锁。  
“谁！”德拉科这才转过身来，看着眼前的人一愣。  
眼前站着一个女人，黑色长发及腰散在脑后，圆框眼镜挡着绿色眼睛，身着一席墨绿色的及膝连衣裙，服帖地包裹着身材，脚踩一双银色高跟鞋，局促不安的站在门口。  
“那个......我......我来看病。”  
德拉科双手抱在胸前靠在柜子前，饶有兴趣的打量眼前的女人，。  
“这位小姐，您是哪里不舒服？”  
“我......我胸口不舒服。”哈利慌乱的回答，这跟他自己想的根本不一样，他恨不得敲开一个小时前那个自己的脑袋，到底在想什么，为什么要做这么荒唐的事情？？？  
“哦？是吗？”德拉科眯起眼睛，走到桌边将椅子拉出来，“过来吧？我给你看看。”  
哈利小心翼翼地走到德拉科对面，准备坐下。  
“别坐那啊，坐那么远我怎么给你检查身体呢？”德拉科笑意更浓了，拍了拍自己的大腿，“小姐不介意的话，我可以给你做一个贴身检查。”  
哈利脸羞得通红，还是依言走到德拉科身边侧坐在他身上，伸手搂住他的脖子，将脸埋在自己的臂弯里。这也太丢脸了！  
德拉科强忍着笑意，箍住哈利的腰将人固定在自己身上，另一只手从领口伸进去，果不其然，里面没有穿胸衣，直接摸在丰满柔软的胸部。  
“小姐，你爱人就这么放心让你一个人出来？”  
“他......他不知道......我是......我是特意来找你的。”  
“哦？你就这样里面什么都没穿直接走进来的？”德拉科心里暗自不爽，加大里几分手里揉搓的力度。  
“嗯......没有人......看到我，我......我有隐形衣。”哈利察觉到德拉科语气里隐隐的醋意，讨好的说道，“我......我一个人在家太寂寞了，又想你就来了。”  
德拉科的手从腰上滑进裙底，里面同样空荡荡的，一摸一手滑腻。  
“哇哦，看来昨晚上有人没有满足美人，美人饥渴难耐呀。”德拉科凑近了哈利的耳畔压低了声音，两根手指按住阴蒂，逗弄着中间的花核，“看看，出这么多水，真是一个小荡妇。”  
哈利被德拉科的嗓音激得身体一阵颤栗，这幅身体比起原来敏感太多了，从坐在德拉科身上开始，底下就不由自主开始出水，好像身体里有一股清泉在汩汩向外冒，那种空虚的感觉像是有根羽毛在挠着他的心。  
“是，我是你一个人的小荡妇，你喜欢吗？”哈利被逗弄的轻微失神，亲着德拉科的下巴小声回答。  
“当然。”德拉科哑然失笑，哈利这幅言听计从的模样简直让他想起那时候哈利被控制的时候，整个人都仰赖的自己。虽然不知道他又是在玩什么把戏，不过德拉科一点都不介意陪他演这么一出戏。  
哈利出神的看着德拉科，他还没来得及换下治疗师的白色长袍，笑起来的样子看起来特别圣洁，相比之下，自己简直就是陷在情欲泥沼里的恶魔，企图让天使沾上罪恶。  
哈利转过身，张开腿跨坐在德拉科身上，闭眼低头吻住他的薄唇，好像这样子可以缓解自己内心的羞耻，他喃喃地说：“果然是这样的......”  
“是什么？”德拉科听到哈利的话愣了一下，手上的动作也停了下来。  
“你不是......很想和女人做爱么？”哈利心神不宁，边说话边轻晃着腰身去够那根欣长的手指，身体里的馋虫不停叫嚣着欲望，无法被填满。  
“你说什么？”  
“我就是为了满足你......”  
德拉科久久没有说话，扶着哈利的手突然松开，插在花穴中的手指也抽了出来，黏液带出一道银丝看起来特别淫糜。他把哈利从身上推开站了起来，兀自走到水池边洗起了手。  
“怎么了？”哈利茫然的站在地上，整个人还处于被情欲控制的失神当中，不明白发生了什么。  
“你眼中我就是这样的人么？”德拉科手撑在水池边没有回头，冷冰冰的发问。  
“什么？”哈利不明白这是，但是德拉科冷漠的语气把他吓了一跳。  
“我说，在你眼中，我就是这么不堪的一个人吗？”德拉科扯下挂在一旁的毛巾，擦干手上的水珠，转过身看着哈利。  
哈利很久没有在德拉科眼中见过这样的目光了，比冬夜里卷着雪花的寒风还要寒冷，叫人从心底往外的凉意。  
“什么意思？我不明白......”这个人到底在发什么疯？刚刚还甜言蜜语的抱着自己亲昵，突然间又像是仇人一样对峙，哈利彻底被问懵了，这是心底那点龌龊的想法被揭穿恼羞成怒了吗？哈利的火气也窜了上来，“你难道不是吗？怎么？是觉得自己见不得人的秘密被发现了，丢脸是吗？！”  
“你再说一遍？”德拉科逼近哈利，居高临下看着他。  
“怎么？当时把我囚禁在家里的是谁？现在又在这里给我装什么清白？我真是瞎了眼才会愿意为了满足你龌龊的性癖变成这幅鬼样子。”  
“是啊是啊，你永远都是‘圣人’，我是那个躲在阴沟里试图强占你的烂人，这么说你满意了？！”德拉科突然一发狠把哈利翻过来推倒在桌子前，“好啊，你既然愿意献身，我就成全你。”  
哈利小腹撞在桌沿上痛得他眼冒金星，被德拉科压着动弹不得，“德拉科你发什么疯！你弄疼我了！放开我！”  
“你不是不怕疼吗？怎么？这样就受不了了吗？那还装什么大义凌然？”  
德拉科发狠地掀起裙摆，用手指直捣花心，柔软的内壁被大力破开，哈利哭喊起来：“德拉科......德拉科......”  
德拉科像是没有听见一样，只是更加用力地指奸着哈利，女性的身体比起原本那不是用来媾和的穴口柔软，丰沛的汁水发出“咕叽咕叽”的声响。  
“马尔福......你放开我......”哈利喑哑着喉咙挤出一句话，他已经被德拉科操弄的眼冒金星，声音支离破碎。  
身后的动作突然停了下来，钳制着自己肩膀的手也松开，哈利想要站起来，结果身体摇摇晃晃的站立不稳就要往后倒，迷迷糊糊摔进一个温热的怀抱。  
哈利闭着眼缓了许久，带到神志稍微清明一些了这才睁开眼睛，看见头顶一颗金光闪闪的脑袋，顶着一对红红的眼睛，还闪着泪光。  
哈利动了一下，还没怎么样，身后的人把他抱得更紧了，脑袋低下来埋在他的肩窝里小声啜泣。  
“对不起......”  
哈利拍了拍蹭在自己颈侧的脑袋，他是真的不明白德拉科怎么了，这坐过山车一般的情绪到底是怎么回事？  
“没......没事......”  
“怎么可能没事......我看看......”  
连衣裙的拉链被拉开，衣服从肩膀上掉落下来，丰满的胸部解开了束缚轻颤，哈利侧过头闭着眼睛不愿意面对自己的身体，只感觉到一双手摸在小腹上。  
“都红了......”声音听起来自责又懊恼，“我又伤害你了......”  
环着自己的手臂又松开了，哈利听见一阵“窸窸窣窣”布料摩擦的声音，接着一件外套罩在自己身上，然后整个人被打横抱起，他睁开眼睛，看见自己身上披着德拉科的白色长褂，德拉科抱着他坐到一旁的沙发上，谁也没有先开口。

哈利窝在德拉科的怀里闭目养神，半晌，终于听见他开口：“我们要不......还是分开吧......”  
哈利猛地睁开眼睛，难以置信地看着身后的人，沙哑着嗓子问：“为什么？”  
“我总是忍不住会伤害你，不管是之前还是这次，我总是会忍不住伤害你......”德拉科痛苦地闭上眼睛，不愿意面对哈利。  
“可是......为什么？我不明白......这不是你想要的吗？”  
“我想要什么？我从来都不想要你受伤。”  
“你不喜欢女人吗？”哈利没有顺着德拉科的话，自顾自的问着。  
“我......我什么时候......是的，我之前是跟潘西和阿斯托利亚交往过，但是我现在，我爱你。我爱你，就只是......你而已。”德拉科重复了一遍，声音渐渐低下去。  
“你为什么生气？”  
“如果是你想要的，怎么样都好，我都可以陪你，但是我不要你为了讨好我去做什么自己根本就不想要做的事情。”德拉科看了他一眼，“你根本就不想要也不喜欢这样。”  
“但是我愿意啊，我愿意为了你......我也想让你开心。”  
“‘圣人’波特。”德拉科叹了口气，“听好了，哈利·波特，你不需要用这样牺牲自己的精神来对我好，我不需要，况且我也不愿意强迫你做任何你不想做的事情。我不想你变成这幅模样来讨好我，这让我觉得自己是个变态。”  
“本来就是。”哈利撑起身子用嘴唇碰了一下德拉科的嘴角，“你有些奇怪的性癖的确像是个变态。”  
德拉科眼神复杂的看着哈利，终究是没说出别的什么话，从一旁的柜子里拿出一瓶解咒的魔药让哈利喝下去。  
“你还是变回去吧，你这副样子跟我说话我不习惯。”  
哈利乖乖的咽下魔药，一股暖流向四肢蔓延。带周身恢复正常，哈利坐直了靠在德拉科身上，忽然想起什么一样说道：“不分手！”  
德拉科心情复杂地看了一眼怀里的人：“就这个？”  
哈利点点头。  
“有哪里......不舒服吗？”这会德拉科倒是变得有些纠结，好像有些什么问题难以启齿。  
哈利摇摇头。  
“下午那个韦斯莱说你不舒服先回去了，你就是准备这个去了？”  
哈利莫名其妙地望着德拉科，“我准备的？不是你准备的吗？我刚到家一个包裹送到卧室来了都，里面就是一件那个裙子和一双高跟鞋，还有......”哈利纠结的咬了一下嘴唇，飞快的说，“还有两本色情杂志！”  
德拉科瞪着眼睛看了看哈利，又看了看那边落在地上的裙子和高跟鞋，恍然大悟，咬牙切齿地啐了一口：“该死的扎比尼！”  
见哈利一脸茫然，德拉科只得解释道：“达芙妮过两天不是请我们去参加她孩子的洗礼，我想着给她和孩子送点什么，我又不知道达芙妮喜欢什么，就托布雷司帮我去买条裙子......见鬼了，那家伙肯定是误会了什么......”  
哈利听了脸上青一阵红一阵的，恨不得钻到地缝里去，这都是什么和什么啊！这样子自己才像是一个变态一样，难怪德拉科刚才那么生气......  
“那现在......”哈利干巴巴地问。  
“我觉得你应该补偿我。”德拉科一眼看穿了哈利的心思，眯起眼睛又恢复了往常趾高气扬的模样。  
“先回家吧，这里......外面会听见的。”哈利纠结地看了一眼关着的门。  
要被人听见刚才你这么尖叫哭喊早都被人破门而入了。德拉科暗自在心里又好气又好笑，但是他不打算说出来，刚刚哈利进来的时候他就下了静音咒了。  
“对啊，所以夫人一会可得忍耐些，免得惹来不相关的人就麻烦了。”德拉科边说着边将手从用手握住了哈利有抬头趋势的阴茎。  
“谁是你夫人！”  
哈利一口咬在德拉科的侧颈上，可是身体却很听话的在德拉科掌心抽插磨蹭，德拉科用拇指按压铃口，很快就分泌出兴奋的前液，顺着柱身流进掌心，腻滑成一片。  
“夫人就打算自己这么玩得开心吗？不打算帮帮我吗？”德拉科贴在哈利的耳畔低语，又故意用胯部蹭了蹭他，“我从刚才就憋得怪难受的。”  
德拉科像是叫上瘾了一般，左一个“夫人”右一个“夫人”叫的哈利面红耳赤，堵着气吻住那张喋喋不休的嘴，用牙齿啮咬唇瓣，同时伸手去帮他解裤子。  
束缚已久的欲望终于被解放，坚硬的一根弹出来，哈利握住烙铁般的阴茎揉搓，两人在一起时间已经不短了，他自然知道德拉科喜欢什么样的力度和敏感部位，很快听见按捺不住情欲的呻吟。  
德拉科就着手上的前液，探到哈利身后，这里被冷落已久的小嘴早就饥渴难耐，感受到熟悉的触感，收缩着将手指吃了下去，紧紧地嵌在体内不愿松开。德拉科又贴在哈利的耳畔低哑着嗓音说：“你穿着这身衣服简直就像是白衣天使，让我想要好好疼爱一番。”  
哈利仰着脖颈，对性爱已经熟稔的身体早就渴求被更加用力的对待，向下塌着腰想要吃下比手指更粗长的性器，喘着气回应：“你想要什么都可以，我只要你。”  
德拉科笑着把哈利抱起来，就着手指插在体内的姿势将人放在办公桌上，哈利乖巧的张开双腿，用手撑在身后将后穴整个暴露在对方面前，被忽视的性器直挺挺的戳在小腹上颤抖，一股一股突出前液，泛着晶莹的水光。  
哈利朦胧地看着面前的人，衬衣一丝不苟地穿在身上，只是裤子解开了拉链，涨大的性器伸在空气中，整个人丝毫看不出慌乱。  
“禽兽！”哈利恨恨地吐出一个词。  
德拉科看着哈利穿着自己的制服外套，白色的长褂衣襟大敞，全身赤裸着祭献一般半躺在自己办公桌上，目光迷离地望着自己，心底的野兽再也关不住了，只想要扑在他身上，品尝献给自己的祭品。  
需要进食的小嘴已经松软，随时可以吃下更大的物体，德拉科不打算再忍下去了，抽出手指按在哈利腰侧，一手托着他的后颈接吻，两人互不相让，都在对方的口中抢夺着主动权，接吻变成了又一场战争，趁着哈利不注意，德拉科长驱直入，将自己的欲望齐根没入，甬道热烈欢迎进入的客人，嫩肉殷切地包裹柱身，穴口严丝合缝地贴着，像是要切断退出的入口。  
哈利被进入的瞬间想要张口发出满足的呻吟，被对方的唇舌钻了空子，舌头交缠不给他吞咽的机会，涎水从嘴角流出，顺着脖颈蜿蜒流到前胸，看起来格外淫荡。  
德拉科也不打算再给对方什么缓冲的时间，紧紧地扣住哈利的后腰，发狠一样大开大合地操弄起来，哈利被撞得失去了力气，手臂撑不住身体，索性搂着身上人的脖子向后仰，双腿缠在德拉科的腰上，整个人像树袋熊一样挂在他身上。  
“嗯......啊——”哈利断断续续发出浪叫，德拉科变换着角度偏偏要绕开那个让他醉生欲死的敏感点，不能被彻底满足的空虚如蚁群一般叫人浑身无力。  
“用力......我还要......给我啊......”在性爱中，哈利从来不会在德拉科面前隐藏自己的欲望，即使他知道这个混蛋总有些折磨自己的恶趣味，却依然在这个你情我愿的游戏之中乐此不疲。  
“夫人可还记得这是在医院？叫得这么大声，外面早就聚了一批偷听的人了。”德拉科看着他失神的浪荡模样越发地起了逗弄他的心思，故意说道，“还是说，夫人就是特意来宣告主权的，想叫整个圣芒戈的小姑娘都知道，这里是有主的了。”  
哈利听到这样的话，心下一紧，仿佛看见了有人站在门外偷听自己的淫叫，后穴刺激到了顶端一阵痉挛，德拉科被紧致的内里挤压着柱身几乎就要忍不住释放，只得停下来，待到哈利紧张的情绪慢慢平复一点。  
“你......你不会的。”哈利稍微冷静下来，边喘气边反击到，“你这种控制狂，恨不得把我关起来只对你一个人说话，哪里容得下别人听到我这样的声音。”  
“夫人倒是十分了解我。”德拉科也不打算改口，一句“夫人”叫到底。  
“况且，我也只叫给你一个人听，这样可好？”哈利不甘示弱地直起身子，凑近了德拉科的耳边，伸出舌尖划过耳廓，挑逗着德拉科的欲望，“你就不想要听更多吗？嗯？”  
德拉科呼吸一滞，猛地将人按倒在桌上，整个下身悬空，只能紧紧地贴在自己身上。  
“叫出来，这里只有我一个人，没有人会听见，叫出来我想要听见你的声音。”德拉科再也不想忍耐什么，更加用力地撞击，每一次都整根抽出又齐根没入，又狠又准地撞击着哈利的腺体。  
高潮一浪接一浪冲击哈利的神经，几乎将灵魂顶出头顶，没有任何着力点的下半身完全挂在德拉科身上，无处安放的双手只能胡乱抠着身下的桌面，哈利仰着脖颈，呻吟被顶撞地破碎，只有一声高过一声的浪叫，整个人被推向欲望的顶峰，氧气无法到达，眼前只有一道一道的白光。  
德拉科看着身下失神的哈利，张着嘴，脸上胡乱地流着眼泪，泄过一次身的阴茎依然被情欲充斥，半硬着瘫在小腹上，白浊溅上胸口，乳尖上挂着精液，真像是涨奶的母亲流出了乳汁；下身相连的地方红肉被抽插带出来，已经被研磨成白沫的淫水涂抹在穴口，淫乱不堪。整个人像是一个性爱娃娃一样任人摆布。他俯下身含住胸口殷红的茱萸，舔去乳尖上的液体，牙齿咬住乳珠向外拉扯。  
“别......别......”哈利被胸口的酥麻刺激得回过神，想要挣扎可是浑身无力，只能发出喃喃地哀求，想要让德拉科放过自己，只不过嘬着乳头的德拉科置若罔闻，一边继续抽插着后穴，一边研磨着胸前的红果。  
“夫人刚才是爽晕过去了吗？可是我还没有满足可怎么办？”  
“我......我用嘴帮你......”哈利被德拉科的下流话激得又是一阵痉挛，坚硬的桌面让他躺着浑身酸痛，“回......回家再......”  
德拉科看着惊慌失措的哈利，笑着从一旁拿出毛巾将他身上乱七八糟的液体擦拭干净，将人抱起来坐在靠椅上，哈利有气无力地靠在他身上，闭着眼昏昏欲睡。德拉科搂着怀里的人，下身相连处轻轻地研磨。  
“夫人再坚持一下，回家就让你好好休息可好？”德拉科亲吻哈利的额头，这幅楚楚可怜的样子还真是让他舍不得再逗弄了。  
“你......你快点。”哈利努力支起身体，身体里的性器不可忽视地插在体内，他也不忍心拒绝德拉科。  
德拉科抱着哈利，就着相连的姿势让他背身坐在自己身上，用小孩把尿的姿势，将他的双腿张开挂在靠椅的扶手上，哈利被这姿势羞得闭上了眼睛，只是靠在身后的怀抱里，双手紧紧地抓着德拉科的手臂。  
德拉科不再说更多话语刺激哈利，后入的坐姿本来就进入的更深，用力的又冲刺了数十下，在哈利嗯嗯哈哈的呻吟声中送进了他的身体。

两个人就着相连的姿势休息了一会，哈利缓过来以后扭捏地动了动身子却没有要起身的意思。  
“怎么了？难道你想再来一次么？”德拉科当然知道哈利在想什么，但是对于曲解哈利的意思这件事他可是不会放过任何一次机会。  
“别！”哈利慌张地停下了动作，僵直着身体支吾，“我......现在......我们怎么办。”  
德拉科看着哈利微微隆起的小腹，笑着将手放在上面调侃着：“你说让它们在里面多停留一会你会不会怀孕？要不你就含着它们回家吧。”  
哈利不敢作声，这是在医院！他上哪去清理？可是自己又不可能忍得住，如果德拉科抽出去了还不得全流出来？想到这里哈利呜咽一声，他到底在想什么？？  
德拉科看着哈利一脸纠结的样子，越发地起了逗弄他的心思，若有所思的说：“要不要我去给你找一个肛塞？你就忍耐忍耐，一会只要再披上隐形衣走到圣芒戈门口，你可得拽进了，不然的话，斗篷掉下来你这幅模样可就要被大家都看了去，让我想想，你说预言家日报会不会写《救世主小腹隆起，疑是怀孕》呢？”  
“闭嘴！”哈利懊恼地低骂了一声，“那么想要孩子，你找别人怀孕去。”  
“可是我只想要你。”德拉科见好就收，亲了一下爱人红红的耳尖，托起他的身体将自己退了出来，“行啦，我看某些人永远都记不住自己是个巫师。”  
哈利看着德拉科帮自己清理干净，又从柜子里拿出备用的衣物换上。德拉科的办公室一直都有放哈利的衣服，毕竟每次我们伟大的傲罗先生受了伤制服总是破破烂烂的，德拉科嫌弃死了傲罗的制服。  
德拉科看着哈利想了一会，背对着他半蹲下来。  
“干嘛？”哈利莫名其妙的看着眼前的人。  
“我背你啊，你这一脸潮红刚刚经历完性事的样子，怎么？想给别人看啊？”  
“胡说。”哈利嘟哝了一声，却依然走到德拉科跟前趴在他背上，用隐形衣罩住两个人，“控制狂。”  
“谢谢夸奖。”德拉科笑嘻嘻地将人背起来，打开办公室的门走出去。  
两个人折腾了半天早就过了医院的下班时间，走廊上空荡荡的没什么人，哈利环着德拉科的脖子贴在他背上，两个人迅速溜出大楼，移形换影回到庄园。  
进到庄园哈利想要从德拉科背上下来，可是德拉科丝毫没有将他放下来的意思，径直背着他来到卧室，这才将人放在床上，掀起他的衣服检查小腹，看到没伤这才松了口气。  
哈利好笑地看着他紧张的样子，抬起小腿蹬了一脚他的肩膀，刚才在办公室的时候看了那么久，现在才想起来要紧张。  
德拉科也没说什么，只是上床从背后抱着哈利的腰，脑袋埋在肩窝上蹭来蹭去。  
“干嘛呢？怎么突然这么孩子气，在这呢，没缺胳膊断腿，好着呢。”  
“不好，吓死了。刚刚你喊马尔福的时候我以为你要离开我了。”德拉科闷声闷气地说，“以后不准再这样了。”  
“你还好意思说！也不知道是谁突然发疯，真是一片好心喂了狗。”  
“别人都说我是为了利益才和你在一起的，可是我是真的爱你。”  
哈利突然感受到后颈一片濡湿，声音委屈巴巴的真像是被欺负狠了的样子，到底是谁比较委屈啊！  
“好好好，我知道了......”  
“你最好是知道！我爱你，不是想要你迎合我的爱好，我爱你，就算是我会骂你不要命，但我也知道那就是你们这群愚蠢的格兰芬多本来的样子。”德拉科的声音急促，好像有什么东西急着想要解释清楚，“我可以接受，即使是为了你担惊受怕我也认了。”  
哈利好像忽然明白了什么，也许德拉科每次对他受伤的生气，并不全是气他总是冲在前面不懂得保护自己，反而是在跟自己较劲。哈利挪了挪身子，转过身来抱住德拉科，安抚地拍了拍他的后背。  
今天自己居然为了德拉科到底是喜欢自己还是想要和女人做爱这件事纠结半天，简直太愚蠢了，哈利瞄到丢在角落的色情杂志。  
行，布雷司，你死定了。

**Author's Note:**

> 而布雷司又做错了什么呢？


End file.
